A new light
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: THIS IS AN ENTRY FOR Mrfipps CONTEST, Years after Mrfipps fic Kingdom Hearts All's End, Kairi has something to tell Sora, how will he take it. Read Mrfipp's fics first to get it.


**KINGDOM HEARTS 3 FOR THE P.S.3. INFO READ**

**PLEASE READ**

**Kisdota: OK I have your attention. This is an entry for Mrfipp's contest which takes place year's after ****Mrfipp****'s fic Kingdom Hearts IV: All's End. **

**You need to read both Mrfipps Kingdom Hearts fic here to get it: **

**This story will be in Kairi's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor Mrfipp own Kingdom Hearts, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…ha**

* * *

(A couple years, after All's End)

I couldn't believe it. I mean sure I was showing all the early signs, but, I still couldn't believe it.

After years of what happened, giving the golden hearts to other worthy Key wielders, Traveling thru time, defeating all those Heartless, Nobodies, Soul-Barrens, the Horned King, his minions, and the Tsveits, me and Sora had returned home with all our friends.

After a few more years the day finally came when we got married (that was such a happy day for me).

Me and Sora then got out own house on Destiny Island, with a view of the old island that we always played on.

Then this day came that would change both Sora and my life forever.

"I'm pregnant", I said.

When did this happen, OK I knew the answer to that, but how, OK I knew the answer to that to.

Is this a good thing or a bad thing, Sora and I never exactly talked about having kids before, OH GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL SORA.

I need to talk to someone about this, but who.

Ollette, she lived in Twilight town, I didn't want to talk to someone about this over the phone.

Namine, she was too busy taking care of her newborn Axel.

Tanith, this is a delicate matter and she was crazy (how in the world did Riku fall for her).

Selphie, I already know that talking to miss gossip was a bad thing to do, especially with a secret I wanted to keep for a while, but then again she seemed to be the only one, and she did occasionally keep some secrets.

Selphie it is.

I ran up to the phone and dialed Selphie's number.

"_yawn_ hello", Selphie said. "Uh, Selphie were you asleep", I asked. "Yeah why, it's early in the morning", she said. "It's almost noon", I said. "It's early for me, so do you need something, and what are you doing here, I thought you and Sora got called to help with something", Selphie said.

I should tell you that me and Sora got normal jobs, but occasionally we would get called to help out in other worlds, a bit of a mercenary job.

Wasn't exactly the kind of job we planned on but it did help pay the bills, as well as make use pretty wealthy.

"We did, but, I kinda stayed behind because I was sick", I said.

"Really, you felling alright", Selphie asked.

"I'm not actually sick, I'm…", I paused.

"You're what", Selphie asked.

"Listen Selphie, you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean it, I really mean it, do not tell anyone at all", I said not wanting to take any risk.

"I won't ", she said.

"Promise me", I said.

"OK I promise, so what is it", Selphie said.

Here goes "I'm pregnant", I said.

There was silence.

"Selphie", I said.

_Click _What the, she hung up on me.

_CRASH _"WHAT THE-", I yelled.

Selphie somehow got here in an instant and busted thru my door.

"_gasp gasp _OH MY GOD, YOU GOTTA TELL ME EVERYTHING", Selphie yelled in my face shaking me.

"OK OK I'll tell you just stop shaking me".

(Later)

"So you just found out", Selphie asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I started to get suspicious when I started feeling sick", I said.

"OH MY GOSH, we HAVE to tell everyone", Selphie said taking out her cell phone.

"Nonononononono", I went snatching her phone.

"No, Selphie, what did I just make you promise, I don't want anyone to know, at least until I tell Sora", Kairi said.

"Awww, fine, so how are you going to tell him", Selphie asked.

"I'm not sure", I said.

"You could make some huge sign so when he flys home-", Selphie was saying.

"No", I said.

"We get an add on the radio-" "No" "We get a party-" "No" "Steal a-" "No" "Jack and some dirt to-" "No" "We-"

"Selphie, let me make this perfectly clear, I don't want to do some huge public thing to tell Sora I'm carrying his child", Kairi said.

"Well you gotta tell him in some way, is there something going on, some event for you two", Selphie said.

"Uh, actually yes, our anniversary", I said.

"EEEEEEE really, that's perfect for you, what a time to get pregnant eh, so when is it", Selphie squealed.

"In two days, when he gets back", I said.

"Then why are we sitting here, we got some planning to do", Selphie said picking me up and running out the door.

"Wait wait, Selphie let me get my purse", I yelled as we headed out the door.

(Two days later)

I had everything ready.

Dinner was set, I made some Poupo fruit sherbet for dessert (A little recipe I made, Sora loved it) and Sora would be coming home soon.

I was freaking out, would he be happy, I didn't know if he was ready to have kids, what if he decided to leave me.

No that wasn't Sora, he wouldn't leave me for something like this… I hope.

Suddenly I heard the front door opened.

"Kairi I'm home", Sora said in a cheesy Mexican accent.

"Hi Sora, welcome home", I said hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"Happy anniversary", Sora said handing me some flowers.

The flowers looked beautiful but, something seemed weird about them.

"I got them In Wonderland", Sora said.

Alices world, that explains it.

(After dinner)

"Man that was good", Sora said finishing the last of dessert.

He always did enjoy my cooking.

"Glad you liked it", I said.

"What did I do to deserve you", Sora asked.

"You rescued me and saved the universe a couple of times", I said.

"_OK here goes_", I thought.

"Sora listen there's something I need to tell you", I said.

"What is it", Sora asked.

"Oh man, listen remember when I couldn't come with you", I said.

"Yeah, you were sick, is something wrong", Sora asked.

"No nothing serious, OK wait yeah it is kinda serious", I said.

"Oh god are you dying", Sora said sounding worried.

"Wha- no I'm not dying", I said.

"Oh thank god, so what's making you sick", Sora asked.

"I'm not sick, I just… it's just", man this was harder than I thought.

"Please don't tell me you want a divorce", Sora said.

"NO, Sora I'm not breaking up with you, and I'm not sick or dying, I'm pregnant", I said…

Wait did I just say that last part.

"Huh", Sora said with his mouth hanging open.

Oh man I did let it slip out.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant", I said.

Sora just sat there with his mouth hanging open, not moving, at all.

"Uh, I guess this is a bit shocking, I'll uh, you just sit there, I take care of the dishes this time", I said.

(about 30 minutes later)

I walked out of the kitchen after finishing the dishes, only to see that Sora was in the EXACT same position as when I left him.

I started to worry, I know we never planned something like this but, did he really not want to have a kid, was he sad, angry.

"Sora", I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Sora do- do you not want to have kids, we, well we don't have to", I said.

Truth be told I wasn't in the mood to have an abortion, but I didn't want to lose Sora because of this.

"I can g- mphph", I was saying till Sora finally moved and kissed me.

I was surprised, but hey I wasn't going to fight back, so I decided to kiss back. Soon I pulled back

"So you're OK with this", I asked.

"ok OK, WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS, HA HA", Sora yelled.

I felt so much better after hearing this, but it wasn't like I couldn't hear him since he was yelling.

"OH MY GOSH WE HAVE TO GET EVERYTHING READY", Sora said.

"Uh ready for what", I asked.

"We need a room for the kid, we got to read some parenting manuals, we need to start a college account", Sora said freaking out and running up the stairs.

"Well this is going to be an interesting nine months".

* * *

**Kisdota: There you go, so tell me what you think, please read an review. **


End file.
